Under the conditions of the prior art, small pans are produced in a form of single line and are concentratively assembled finally in a form of artificial assembly. When products are produced in a large batch, such production mode not only causes low production efficiency and brings large labor intensity for workers, but also is likely to damage parts in the assembly process.